Attika Torus
Attika Torus One of the structures built during the Age of Mega strutures Toruses , Artificial Planet rings , Deep Space Colonies and Arti-Planets proposed, designed and built by the Union civilization are meant to eliviate over population and over utilization of core worlds. While the problem of over population could usually be addressed with colonization of new Celestial Property (and the Union truly colonizes everything: Asteroids, Moons, Gas Giants, extreme planets etc) It is not a suitable option with so called Core worlds . Core worlds are cultural, political and economical centers and because of that attract and maintain a high level of populations and civilization activities. The biggest Core worlds in terms of population and industrialization simply can't maintain the level of life styles and quality of life, Union citizens are accustomed to. All Core worlds are in systems where every rock, planet and moon is already colonized and utilized for centuries. More growing space nearby is simply needed and thus the birth of the Megastructures. While many scholars consider the Andromeda Bridge as the true start of this Age, it is more commonly accepted that it was the integration of the Wurgus into the Union as new member species. Their unprecedented expertise in mega structure engineering, Terra forming and world building resulted in the truly gigantic expansion of Sol Hub , generally considered the first Union Mega structure. The ill conceived and abandoned plan to build a Dyson sphere around Arsenal system was replaced with the construction and completion of the Ross Torus .Other planetary rings followed. Attika Torus Attika Planet in the Large Magellan Cloud is the center of the Attikan Commonwealth and thus the center of a mega civilization rivaling the Union in scope and size. After the etire Attikan Commonwealth became Union, its importance gained in magnitude of Union importance only surpassed by Pluribus . Unlike Pluribus , much of the land outside the Capitol, is owned by very old Attikan families and carefully maintained original nature. The capitol simply could not grow anymore .It already reaches far underground and has many gigantic sky scrapers. What holds true to the land of the planet, holds true to the planets and other celestial real estate in the system. They are occupied and utilized to capacity long before Attika became Union. Thus the Assembly agreed to a Union funded Attikan Torus project in 5044. Construction was completed in 5059 and furbishment and interior work is ongoing, and expected to be completed in 5090 Attika Torus *Inner Radius : 52,000 km *Outer Radius: 50800 km *Volume: ≈2.49×1015 *V=(π r2) (2 π R)=(π·500002)·(2·π·50500)≈2.49208×1015 *Unlimited docking capacity - government : Union- Attikan - Not seperately represented- *5000 Transmatter Sations - Local - 20 Inter System - 5 Field Elevators - *2 Class A space ports civilian *4 Class A space ports Fleet *Head quarter of the 103rd fleet - *Head Quarters of Union Fleet LMC Command *Head Quarters of Science Corp - Explorer Division - LMC *Head Quarters of SII -LMC Branch *Head Quarters of ENROE - LMC Operations *Head Quarters of DeNoir - LMC *Head Quarters of BoCA - LMC * Post Office Admin -LMC Division Category:Stations